Marriage
'''Marriage '''is a custom practiced by nearly all cultures in Fayos. The Sxthni and Kaiyans are notable cultures that do not practice any form of marriage custom. Marriage Throughout Fayos In the North Marriage in the North is fairly standardized and has been for quite some time. Currently the Justainian marriage laws and practices are enforced, but previously the old northern traditions were practiced. For example, a traditional Skjolian marriage entails that the man and woman meet beneath a runestone or other sacred location. The two would both bring at least one witness, then exchange vows of love and fealty. Then the two would exchange gifts of clothing or jewelry signifying that they are now joined as one entity. After a feast or party would be held. This practice was fairly universal throughout the North, with only minor changes in vows and item exchange. For example, in Fleur, one would exchange rings. In Justainia marriage is much more strict. A priest must be present as well as two other members of the faith as witnesses. The parents or guardians of both parties must be present if still living. A sum of wealth must be present to be gifted to the faith as an exchange for the marriage services. To avoid the issue of a dowry (a practice banned by the faith) nothing is exchanged between parties. This means that their is no bride price motivator for marriages, though this is often circumvented through private exchanges. At a wedding service, the bride and groom are given crowns of flowers and pine branches and made to kneel before the altar and perform a series of prayers and mantras. They are then anointed in olive oil and given a mark on their foreheads to signify that they are officially married. Marriage is not practiced in Palmira, mostly do to the population of Sxthni not practicing it in their native country. However, Justainian missions have made an attempt to reach the people's of the region. In the South In Sikkud, marriage is a much looser concept. Two people only have to come together and decide to marry in front of a witness to become married. Wedding ceremonies are much more elaborate usually, but legally the above is all that is required to marry. A man can marry as many women as he pleases, but a woman can only marry one man at a time. Some provinces have put a limit so that one man can only have five wives but as many concubines as he pleases. Often, to propose marriage, a man and his friends will kidnap the bride and bring her to his home where a great party is being held. Here, she will be convinced to stay by his female relatives while the rest of his family argues with hers for permissions to marry. She is then required to host the festivities, and if she impresses, she will be considered married to the groom. Other ceremonies are more arranged or are officiated through documents. This usually happens between relatives or through bride markets. In Ihjarga women are usually bought from their parents with a large dowry. They are paraded through the streets on elaborate thrones and men are encouraged to bid on who is to marry her. Marriages are often arranged by parents and polygamy is popular. In Ihjarga, three wives are allowed: one to be the head of the house, one to be the mother of the children, and one to be for pleasure. Concubines are only used by the ultra rich. In Kutsupukk marriage is between one man and one woman and remarrying is not allowed. A man must ask permission to marry a woman from her parents and if he is allowed to marry her, he will take her up on his dog sled and wrap her in his cloak or blanket. He then will take her far into the tundra where they will spend the next year together in isolation. When the year is up, they must return to the village to show that they have succeeded and they are then legally married for life. In the East Cadan practices marriage in a simple way. Since Cadanites view women as lesser beings, any man can claim a woman as his wife and she must submit to this. However, any chieftain can claim any man's bride as his own and he must give her up to him. Anyone but the chieftain can only have one wife. A wife's nose ring will match her husband's. In Elugwu woman are able to marry as they please and without dowry or bride price. A couple must go to a local courthouse and sign a piece of paper to become legally wed. = Category:Customs Category:WIP